


Drabble Collection

by hamasochist



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamasochist/pseuds/hamasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random drabble collection i made during boring classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who put bella in the witch elm?

One night on October, we held hands. I felt strong. Like nothing will tears us apart. The false illusion of security blurred danger lines, the goosebumps we ignore was a big mistake. I saw you last at nine in the evening by the intersection, only five blocks to your house. You bid me good bye, with big smile on your face, eyes twinkling like stars above. Suddenly a sharp shiver ran down my back.

 _"Odd,"_ I thought. Perhaps it was the wind. But something on the back of my mind tell me to walk you home. I didn't. 

* * *

 Next morning, the town was full of whispers,

_"Who put Bella in the Witch Elm?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by 1941 unsolved murder case.


	2. wrong love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes your love is not what everyone expect to be.

We were standing between love and pure madness.

Loving you supposed to be wrong. As it is disgusting and an illness among society's eyes. But as your face closing to mine, lips only inches away…

. 

.

.

Kissing you does feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still wander how does your lips tastes like.


	3. behind closed eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was blurred.

françoise closes her eyes.

everything was blurred. Every colors, every sound, every movement.

they were muted, swirling shades of grays.

françoise could get lost in it forever.

 

 

 

then,

everything became white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she never open her eyes.


End file.
